


A New Companion

by Lord_of_Smut



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BBW, F/M, Femdom, Hypercock, Mutants, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Smut/pseuds/Lord_of_Smut
Summary: The sole survivor is tasked with a mission to investigate a squadron of missing minute men and is met with an unexpected surprise.





	A New Companion

Jack awoke to the sound of banging on his shack door. With a groan, he slowly started to get out of bed, a second round of pounding on his door helping him to shake away his grogginess. "Just a second!" Jack called as he slipped into his tight, yet comfortable Vault 111 Jumpsuit. His back stiff from sleep Jack stretched before walking over to the door. As Jack opened the door, the morning light blinded him for a second, reminding him of how he felt when he left the vault five years ago. Waiting for him behind said door was his old friend Preston Garvey, a stern look on his face.

 "Morning Preston, is something the matter?" Jack asked. "Could we discuss this inside?" Preston asked. "Of course," Jack replied, as he stepped aside and motioned for Preston to enter. As Preston stepped inside, Jack closed the door and motioned towards a small table and chair. "Have a seat?" Jack said sitting in one of the chairs.

 The two sat across from each other with Jack grabbing a cigarette from the pack on the table. "So, what's this about? I don't see you much these days." Jack said as he struck a match, lighting his smoke. "Well, some Minutemen scouts have gone missing out near the edge of the Glowing Sea, and you're the only person I can think of who has any chance of bringing them back alive," Preston said. Jack nodded, somehow, he always ended up doing these things. "Alright, I'll find them, and bring them back if I can," Jack said.

 Preston nodded back "Thank you, Jack, now we don't know much about what might have taken them. However, right before the radio check-ins stopped, the team reported they had observed a super mutant camping out in a deserted house." Preston said. Jack drew from his cigarette one last time before putting out the butt and standing up. "Alright, I'll get going soon," Jack said as he stood up. Following suit Preston also stood and headed out the door. "You know where to find me when you're done," Preston said as he walked out.

 

* * *

 

Jack had spent the last 14 hours out looking for his only clue, a single deserted house. He had been about to give up when he heard what sounded like a shrill cry came from a nearby house. Thinking that could very well be one of the men he was looking for Jack made his way inside with haste. As he entered the first floor, Jack realised that this house was anything but abandoned, in fact, it looked to be in great shape on the inside as though someone had fixed it up.

 Hearing another softer cry come from upstairs Jack quickly crouched down and drew his weapon. Slowly, Jack made his way up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. As Jack reached the second floor, he heard heavy breathing from behind the door at the end of the hall. Taking a few careful steps down the hall, Jack began to notice that the air was heavy with an oppressive musk. For a moment Jack stopped and took a deep breath trying to figure out what it was. Although Jack hadn’t been able to put his finger on what the scent could be, he did find it strangely alluring. Taking a few more steps down the hall the scent grew stronger, and he was now able to hear a wet squelching noise. Jack blushed as he approached the door hoping he wasn’t about to catch one of the men in a private moment.

 However, as Jack peeked through the slightly ajar door, he saw something that he wasn’t even close to prepared for, something that even his years of experience in the wasteland hadn’t prepared him for. Inside the room laying spread out on the bed was a massive super mutant woman, her incredibly thick thighs spread wide as she grinded the butt of her shotgun up against her groin, her tight cargo shorts having long been soaked through by her juices.

 As soon as the reality of what he was watching hit him a massive wave of arousal washed over Jack. He could feel his blush deepening as his jumpsuit became incredibly constricting. Jack’s breath hitched as he groped his package through the jumpsuit. Jack had found his jumpsuit to be a little tight in the crotch at the best of times, however with even the slightest hard on it became almost painfully tight. When that was the case, he would usually find a secluded part of a building and rub a couple out until he went soft. With a slight groan under his breath, Jack unzipped his fly and let his almost thirteen-inch-long monster of a cock flop loose.

 While Jack was starting to give his tunnel snake some attention, the mountain of a woman on the bed had gotten up, revealing she was even taller than most of the super mutants he had come in contact with. The mutant before him had to be at least 10 feet tall. Jack’s eyes went wide, and he froze, thinking he had been spotted. This was only a false alarm. However, she quickly tossed her gun onto the bed and began pulling the tight cargo shorts down her legs, leaving Jack relieved he hadn’t been busted, as well as giving him an eyeful of her hairy, wet, and pierced pussy. As the Mutant wiggled her way out of her tight cargo shorts, her ass jiggled like a massive bowl of green Jell-O.

 Jack bit his lip as he spat into his hand and started stroking his massive cock, causing pre to begin bubbling from his tip. Biting down on his lip Jack had to force himself not to moan, while also suppressing his urge to just run in there and bury his cock deep inside her mutant vagina while she was still bent over.

As she finally managed to get one of her legs out of the pair of shorts she jumped back up onto the bed, causing it to make a cracking sound under her weight before getting back into a comfortable position. Finally, back into a comfortable position she took her gun by its barrel once more and began driving its stock into her pussy. The fat stock of the shotgun easily slid in and out of her wet snatch.

 Jack bit down on his lip even harder as he put his gun down to take his cock in both hands. Jack began pumping his cock with both hands, his pre-cum dribbling all over the floor and himself. He could feel it, he was getting close. Jack's hips bucked as his cock twitched and spasmed splattering his hot sticky load all over the door. However, during his moment of bliss Jack broke his silence and gave a loud moan of ecstasy.

 Gretta had been getting close herself, driving her weapon in and out of her snatch she bit her lip moaning. Hearing the noise from right outside the room her instincts kicked in and she leapt up from the bed and yanked open the door. Initially, she was furious when she saw the human laying there, her mind racing with ideas on how to end him. However, her tune quickly changed as she saw Jack’s massive member, still hard and dripping with his cum.

 With a wild look in her eyes, Gretta grinned, grabbing Jack and throwing him over her shoulder as he struggled. She carried him to the bed before throwing him down on it. “Humans usually aren’t so bold.” She said as she leaned down over him. “Normally I would have crushed your puny skull under her boot for that, but… you have something I want, little man….” She grabbed his cock with a vice-like grip.

 Jack had stumbled back and fallen on his ass as the door was yanked open. He knew he should have run, or at least grabbed his weapon, but he didn’t. Instead, Jack froze up in fear. Although it was only for a split second that was all the time she needed to grab him and throw him over her shoulder.  Before he knew what was happening Jack found himself on the bed with her grip crushing his cock. Jack gave a sharp yelp as she gripped his cock. “F-fine! I get it! Just let go of my fuckin’ cock!” Jack writhed on the bed as he replied.

 Gretta laughed and licked her lips as she let go of his cock. Grabbing the pants of his vault suit she ripped the lower half of his suit off, leaving Jack bare from the waist down. Gretta was always used to getting her way, whether through violence or other methods. Being a first-generation mutant from the West coast, she was much smarter than her East coast cousins. That said she wasn’t opposed to just taking what she wanted, and this, she _wanted_.

 Grabbing Jack by his legs, Gretta spread them wide and put one of her legs up onto the bed, positioning Jack’s cock, so it rubbed and prodded at her entrance. Gretta gave a deep sigh of pleasure as she paused a moment, letting the far tip of Jack’s prick rub against her clit. Then without warning, she suddenly yanked on his legs plunging his cock deep into her pussy. The pair both gave a moan of pleasure as Jack’s cock was shoved inside. Then, surprising Jack, Gretta pulled it all the way out before plunging it back inside over and over, her excessive amount of juiced leaking down onto Jack’s groin.

 Jack gave loud moans of both pleasure and pain as his legs were yanked forward and then quickly pushed back. “FFFFucking hell!” Jack grunted as she gave a particularly strong thrust. Jack knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of this if he tried to run she would easily either capture him again or just shoot him in the back, and he definitely knew fighting back wasn’t a good idea, so he just decided to lay back and enjoy it.

 With each thrust back in Jack’s cock rubbed against her piercing on her lower lips, which only served to add even more pleasure for the both of them, driving the pair closer and closer to orgasm. “GONNA CUM!” Gretta grunted as she threw her head back, Yanking Jack around faster and harder. “ME TOO!” Jack practically screamed as his balls tensed up and his cock twitched shooting an utterly massive amount of his cum deep into her womb.

 Just as Jack had Began to cum inside of her Gretta came as well, crying out in orgasmic bliss as she pulled Jack as deep inside her pussy as she could. Her entire body shook from the strength of her orgasm, squirting her juices all over her helpless captive below as her hips bucked. “Holy, shit…” Jack said, breathing heavily as she let him down onto the bed.

 Gretta grinned and gave a chuckle as she climbed onto the bed with him, barely enough room for the two of them. Reaching over into the nightstand she pulled out a cigar. Gretta bit the tip off and lit it with a match. “You did good little man.” She said putting an arm around him and pulling him closer.

 Jack shrugged and let her pull him close. Stretching his arms, Jack laid his head against her massive bicep. “Good to know I still got it, given the last time I had sex was two hundred years ago.” He said with a grin. Jack noticed her befuddled look. “it’s a long story…” he said as he closed his eyes. He’d answer her questions in the morning, for now, he was exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to follow me at lord-of-smut.tumblr.com


End file.
